CATENASQUE: Divertium
by AoYami
Summary: "I swear, I'll kill him with my own hands". SasuNaru, implisit, OOC, warnings inside. Please RnR!


"Haaah..."

"Hosh...hhhah"

Gluup

"Hhhhah"

"Aku bersumpah suatu hari nanti akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri"

* * *

**CANTENASQUE: Divertium [_Separation_]**

_Don't like, Don't read, RnR please!_

* * *

Malam ini dingin seperti biasanya. Cahaya rembulan yang menyembul di atas bangunan yang menjulang tinggi takkan pernah mampu menyibak hawa dingin ini. Namun, aku tak lagi merasakan dinginnya malam ini, sebab suhu tubuhku meningkat akan _adrenalin_ yang memacu. Aku terengah-engah pelan, tak pelak sebulir keringat turun ke pelipisku.

Gendang telingaku menajam, kuteguk liur di tenggorokanku dan mengeratkan pistol yang kugenggam. Jantungku tak henti-hentinya bedegup kencang, lututku bergetar pendir bukan karena dinginnya malam, namun...

Dengan secepat yang kubisa aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan langsung menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Mata itu merobek semangatku. Dengan susah payah kukumpulkan lagi sepucuk keberanian untuk nemekan pelatuk pistol ini. "AAAAARGH!"

**Bang!**

Akhirnya kutekan juga, namun walau sudah sedekat ini pun aku tetap meleset. Dengan cepat kepalan tangannya menggapai wajahku, membuatku terkapar di atas tanah. Aku terus memberontak, menggapai-gapai pistol yang terlepas dari genggamanku.

"Tsk, _Dobe_, berhentilah memberontak!" Ucap lelaki ini. Matanya melirik tajam ke arahku. Tak mau menurut, aku terus memberontok dan memberontak.

"Tsk"

Dia akhirnya melepaskanku dan melangkah pergi.

"Gah! _TEME_! Oi _Teme_!"

Tidak terima, aku dengan cepat bangun dan pergi menyusulnya, tak lupa kuambil pistolku yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku.

* * *

#

"Argh, pergi kemana sialan itu? _Che_..."

Kesal. Aku kehilangan orang itu. Tak tahan lagi akhirnya aku menendang sebuah kaleng minuman yang tergeletak tak jauh di hadapanku.

"_Ouch_... _nanda kore[1]_?" Ah, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padaku malam ini. tak sengaja kaleng itu mengenai seseorang.

"_Oi_, _gaki[2]_! Berani-beraninya kau!"

Ah, ini tidak bagus sama sekali. Preman itu mendekat ke arahku bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka menyergapku di setiap sisi. Dengan wajah kesal aku mencoba menerobos kepungan mereka. Dan pilihanku itu adalah kesalahan besar, sebab salah seorang dari mereka malah menggapai lenganku, tak membiarkanku pergi.

"_Oi oi_, liat ini dia punya senjata rupanya," Oh , shit! Dan sekarang mereka juga mengambil pistolku dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

"Hohoho kau_ little brat_!"

"Argh, uuurgh! _Hanase![3]_" aku mulai memberontak saat mereka berlima telah benar-benar menangkapku.

"_Guys_, kurasa kita bisa bermain-main sedikit malam ini,"

_Fuck_. Aku perutku mual, aku jijik melihat wajah-wajah mereka. Lengan-lengan besar itu mulai menarik kasar baju yang kukenakan. Ah, dari semua yang terjadi malam ini, tak adakah yang lebih buruk lagi?

"Gaaaah! _Hanase yo! Hanase kuso yarou![4]_"

Tidak, aku tak sudi menjadi anjing mereka. Aku masih punya misi yang harus kutuntaskan. Aku, aku harus membunuh pria itu. Membunuhnya dengan tanganku ini, aku harus membunuhnya.

"Graaah!"

Dengan cepat kuraih pisau yang kusembunyikan di saku celanaku dan menebas asal. Dan itu berhasil membuat mereka melepaskanku. Dengan cepat kuayunkan kakiku menjauh dari kelima brandalan yang kini mengejarku.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari namun mereka sama sekali tak menyerah. Terengah-engah aku terus berlari dari kejaran serigala-serigala buas itu.

"Woaah?" seseorang menarik tanganku dari sela-sela bangunan yang sempit.

"—Sasuke?"

Ah ternyata Pria ini, Pria yang selama ini ingin kubunuh. Pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupku.

* * *

#

"Jadi kau kehilangan pistolmu, hmm?" Ucap Sasuke datar. Ia berjalan sambil menarik tanganku dengan cukup kasar..

"Che, bukan urusanmu, _baka[5]_" jawabku culas.

Dari sudut matanya ia meliriku sekilas dan terus berjalan kedepan tanpa menghiraukankuku lagi.

**BRAAAAKKKK**

Ia membuka dan menutup pintu ruangan ini dengan kasar tak lupa ia juga melemparku ke atas satu-satunya benda dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang di tengah ruangan yang tak besar ini.

"Aaaargh! Bisa tidak lebih pelan sedikit?" Omelku merasakan betapa tak enaknya dilepar dengan tak berbelaskasih seperti ini. Mataku menatapnya tak suka

"Hah! Kau berani menodongkan pistolmu padaku dan kini kau protes hanya karena itu?" Jawabnya datar di depan wajahku dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

"Ka—eh?"

**Klang klang.**

Apa ini? tangan kananku terborgol di atas kepalaku.

"Apa-apaan ini Sasuke? Lepaskan!" Protesku sangat tak terima.

Ia hanya membisu di sudut ruangan sana sambil melepaskan peralatan dan jubah hitamnya di sana.

"_Bastard_! Aku akan membunuhmu, _Teme_! Cepat lepaskan!"

Aku terus memberontak, menarik-narik rantai yang mengikatku dengan ranjang ini. Sasuke mendekat kemari. Lagi-lagi dengan tangan besarnya ia berhasil membuatku terbaring duduk. Dengan intens mata tajamnya menusuk pandanganku. Dengan egoisnya bibir tipis itu tergurat tanpa emosi. Dan dengan kejamnya wajah itu begitu kaku di hadapanku.

"Kau... mau membunuhku dengan tubuhmu yang bergetar seperti ini?"

Ah sial. Nyaliku langsung menciut.

Sudut bibirnya melengkung. Senyuman dinginnya ia paparkan menindihku. Dengan seduktif ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di lekukan itu dan membuatku merinding. Jemari panjangnya menyusup di sela-sela tubuh kami dan menggapai kepala ikat pinggang yang kukenakan sembari bibir tipisnya memanggut bibirku dan menyesapnya kasar.

"Hmmph! Hhh"

Ah, tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, aku sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini padaku. Dalam dua tahun ini, dalam dendamku hampir setiap saat aku ingin membunuhnya, orang yang selama ini bersamaku. Meski aku merasa jijik, namun tubuhku akan kehilangan tenaganya dan otakku berhenti berfungsi saat dia mulai menggauliku seperti ini. Tak ada setitikpun rasa kasihan ataupun kelembutan. Tak ada perasaan, dia hanya memakai tubuhku ini sebagai pelambiasan nafsu birahinya. Dan sialnya tubuhku ini mengkhianatiku setiap dia melakukan ini padaku.

"Hh-haah Arh fuuh, hmmn aaargh ack hhah"

Dan di saat-saat seperti ini tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berusaha menahan suaraku sendiri adalah... hanya berharap hal ini cepat berakhir.

'Hmmph? Apa? Dia... mengecup keningku?'

Setengah sadar aku merasakannya sekilas. Ah, tidak mungkin pasti hanya halusinasiku saja. Saat kegelapan mulai menggelayutiku aku masih sempat selihatnya menatapku dengan wajah datar itu...

* * *

#

"Emmh"

Mengerjap-ngerjam kucoba menyesuaikan pandanganku. Tempat ini sangat tertutup dan itu membuat cahaya mentari yang menembus satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu sangat menyilaukan pandanganku. Ku sapu wajahku dengan tanganku, beruntung sekali borgol ini memiliki rantai yang cukup panjang, membuat tangan kananku masih dapat menggapai wajahku .

"Errrh..." Desisku saat merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dari bawah tubuhku. Ah, yang semalam? Jadi dia mengeluarkannya di sana? Urgh pantas saja perutku mual.

**Kreeeet**

Ah itu dia. Sasuke masuk dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Apa itu? Dia membawakan sarapan untukku? Berjalan mendekat dia menaruh nampan berisi sarapan... untukku? Di sampingku. Lalu dia berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan memakai jubah dan senapannya.

"Hei! Kau mau pergi?" Protesku. Ia tak menjawab dan terus mempersiapkan seluruh peralatannya.

"Hei! Sasuke, jawab aku! Kau... kau mau pergi?" kesalku tak mendapat jawaban darinya. Namun tetap saja ia tak menjawabnya.

"Brengsek! Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dan membunuh orang, begitu?" Ujarku sarkasme. "Heh! Kau, kau akan bekerja membunuh lagi 'kan hari ini? Kau kira akan kubiarkan huh?... kau kau telah membunuh Kakek tua dan orang-orang itu! Takkan kubiarkan kau membunuh lebih banyak lagi! Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku ini, TEME sialan!" Ujarku penuh emosi. Namun ia tetap tak bergeming di sana.

"Teme sialan!" dengan kesal kulempar sumpit yang ada di dekatku dan berhasil menggapai tengkuknya. Tersenyum simpul, akhirnya aku mendapat perhatiannya. Dan dengan tanpa rasa takut aku menerima tatapan tajamnya.

"Dobe..." geramnya. Dia mendekat kearahku perlahan.

Sesampainya di hadapanku wajahnya mendesak wajahku menjauh. Ia mengambil mangkuk sup dan menjajalkannya langsung ke mulutku.

"Kau makan saja sarapanmu, Dobe" ucapnya dingin.

"Aph? Hngg-grrrh ukk uhuk—kh" gumamku tersedak.

"Sialan kau, Teme! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" kesalku. Namun ia tak menanggapinya dan malah melemparkan seikat Yen padaku... "Hei! Jangan kabur woi! Dan apa ini, Teme! Aku bukan manusi murahan yang mengharapkan uang darimu, sialan" ujarkuu sambil melemparkan uang itu ke arahnya namun tak sampai.

"Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan membutuhkannya"

"Teme!"

Sial dia membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah pergi. Aku turun dari atas ranjang dan berusaha mengejarnya tapi apa daya, tangan kananku masih terborgol. "_Kuso[6]_, yang benar saja, lepaskan aku dul—" ah ternyata kucinya ada diatas nampan. Aku sedikit merasa lega namun juga sebal.

Setelah membebaskan tangan kananku dengan enggan aku memakan sarapanku.

"_Kono yarou[7]_, aku pasti akan membunuhnya..." gumamku pelan.

Kenangan-kenangan malam 2 tahun lalu kembali menyapa ingatanku. Malam dimana kakek tua itu terbunuh.

Aku yang telah kehilangan orang tuaku sejak kecil diasuh oleh kakek dan paman Iruka. Namun malam itu saat perjamuan makan malam di Gedung Hokage dimana para petinggi negara menghadirinya pembunuhan besar-besaran terjadi. Di depan mataku satu persatu orang-orang yang berada di sana berguguran.

Dan di malam itu pula... malam terakhir aku melihat orang tua itu memberikan senyumnya padaku. Malam itu kakek memelukku erat, menyembunyikan tubuhku dari penglihatan para pemburu. Dan setelah perburuan itu selesai... aku melihatnya, aku melihat lelaki berjubah hitam itu dengan tatapann dingin dan datarnya. Dengan instingku aku mengikutinya dan mencoba menusuknya dengan pisau makan yang tergeletak di lantai. Namun dia menghindaringa dengan menangkap lenganku.

Mata hitam itu, pandangan dingin itu, mereka menyapaku. Dan detik itu pula, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri...

_"Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku ini,"_

Ah, itu mengingatkanku akan paman Iruka. Malam itu aku tak lagi melihatnya setelah dia yang notabene-nya adalah seorang inspektur polisi melawan para pembunuh itu. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah... ia juga terbunuh malam itu.

Pandanganku sayu, bulir-bulir air mata mencoba benerobos dari kelopak mataku...

"Ara...? mataku kemasukan debu..."

* * *

#

Jalan itu sepi, hanya sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di sana. Dua orang berjas hitam berjaga di sana. Beberapa detik kemudian seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari gedung itu.

Detik kemudian salah seorang berbaju hitam itu amburuk dengan sebuah peluru menembus kepalanya. Kejadian itu membuat sang pria paruh baya dengan cepat mencoba masuk ke dalam mobil dan seorang berjas hitam lagi bersiaga dengan cepat. Namun sayangnya sebuah peluru menerobos dada pria berjas hitam itu. Satu peluru menembus kaca depan mobil dan melumpuhkan sang sopir dan satu peluru lagi menghujam pria paruh baya itu. Selesai membersihkan argetnya dari atas sebuah gedung 15 meter dari jalan itu. Seorang pria serba gelap menyimpan senapannya dan pergi menjauh.

"_Mission completed_, huh"

Seseorang yang bersembunyi(?) dari balik tembok itu bergumam pelan namun cukup untuk ditangkap telinga Sasuke.

"_It has been a while_ ne, Sasuke-kun" gumam orang itu lagi sambil menampakkan dirinya dengan rambut perak dan wajahnya yang ditutupi masker.

"Hnn" gumam Sasuke tanpa berbalik.

"Kau... memutuskan untuk melepaskannya?" ucap seseorang lain yang muncul di belakangnya. Wajah berhiaskan luka melintang di hidungnya itu menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tajam. Sasuke tak jua berbalik dan membisu di tempatnya.

"Kau... juga tak memberitahukan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya padanya..."

"Bukan urusanmu" dan akhirnya suara itu mengalis bersam angin yang berhembus di atas sana. "Lagi pula, jika aku melepasnya, bukankah akhirnya kau akan muncul di hadapannya lagi?" sambungnya. Dan itu berhasil membungkam pria berkuncir itu.

Tak berkata banyak lagi, Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya menjauh dari kedua orang itu. Tanpa ia sadari, dari sebuah gedung di seberang sana, sepasang mata merah membayangi kejadian itu.

Angin berhembus cepat bersamaan dengan sebuah misil yang berhasil ditangkap jemari berkuku hitan itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hooo... seperti bisa, refleks yang bagus," ujar lelaki berrambut_ silver_ yang meawan grafitasi itu dengan mata yang tak berubah—malas . Ia menurunkan lengannya yang menggenggam sebuah _magnum silver_ yang masih berasap.

"_Na, Iruka, soro-soro kaeru_,_[8]_" ucapnya pada orang di depannya.

"..." Iruka tak menjawabnya namun ia langsung mengikuti langkah pria _silver_ itu sambil menunduk dalam bisunya. Keduanya berjalan dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

* * *

**_A NARUTO FanFiction_**

_Disclaimer: All right reserved_  
_Genre: Drama, hurt/comfort, Action, Tragedy, Romance, Mystery, etc..._  
_Ratting: Teen until Mature_  
_Summary: "I swear, I'll kill him with my own hands"_  
_WARNINGS! Yaoi (Boy x Boy), typo(s), AU, OOC, prologue, etc..._

* * *

Di sebuah jalanan kota terbuang, seorang pemuda bersurai keemasan tengah menatapi langit cerah secerah matanya namun tak secerah perasaannya. Dalam sunyi ia seperti memanjatkan do'a pada langit yang membentang luas tak berujung. Wajah yang berhiaskan tiga pasang garis yang menggores pipinya itu memancarkan duka dengan sebuah lubang yang menganga di hatinya.

Menggapai sang mentari, ia menyadari kalau dirinya bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan _Snipper_ muda itu. Dia hanyalah serangga bagi pemuda _raven_ itu. Ia, hanyalah kelinci yang kehilangan arah dan hanya mendapat belas kasihan seekor serigala yang masih membiarkannya tetap hidup... dan hidup itu yang kini ia gunakan hanya untuk membalas dendam padanya.

Dalam hatinya, Naruto telah menancapkan sumpah bahwa ia akan membunuhnya, membunuh Sasuke yang ia yakini telah merampas seluruh kebahagiaan kecil yang tersisa dalam hidupnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke... aku akan membunuhmu... suatu saat nanti, dengan tangan ini... "

* * *

AoYami: Hello, maaf karena saya meng-upload fanfic yang abal ini. Saya hanya mengisi waktu luang yang sangant-sangat LUANG hari ini. Maaf kalau saja fanfic ini kurang berkenan dan sangat out of character. Saya hanya berharap ini dapat menghibur walau hanya sedikit. Dan catatan tambahan dari saya adalah... sebenarnya saya ssedang memikirkan sebuah cerita multichap saat pertamakari berpikiran untuk menulis fanfic ini. tapi dikarenakan saya kurang percya diri akhirnya saya mengambil jalan tengah, yaitu membuat oneshoot fanfic mengenai prolog dari cerita yang terpikirkan oleh saya. well, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas fanfic abal ini, Arigatou gozaimasu orz.

Regards, Lucky AoYami

_Notes:_

_1. Apa-apaan ini?_  
_2. Oi, bocah!__3. Lepaskan!_  
_4. Lepaskan! Lepaskan, sialan!_  
_5. Bodoh_  
_6. Sialan!_  
_7. Sialan itu_  
_8. Hei, Iruka sudah saatnya kita kembali (pulang)_


End file.
